Fluffy Fluff Fluff
by Starthevampire
Summary: These are just a bunch of cute one shots I thought up. They vary with whose vampire and whose humans. They are all BxE
1. Bad Day?

Bad Day?

**A/N: This is an all human story and they are in high school. I thought it was a cute idea so I wrote it down. I have a few other one shots that I am working on too. Please review and let me know what you think of them. It would be much appreciated. Oh, and sorry if anybody is OC. I totally didn't mean for that to happen. **

I walked down the hall trying to keep my head down so no one would notice me. I was having a really bad day and I just didn't want to have to deal with anymore of the popular kid's comments. I really just wanted to be left alone. That wouldn't exactly stop them though. I sighed remembering how my day had gone so far today.

I woke up late this morning and was trying to rush so I could get to school on time. I ended up tripping over my own feet and landing in my hamper full of dirty laundry. Needless to say that the hamper broke and my clothes went flying everywhere around the room.

I got dressed and went downstairs to get my breakfast. I was getting a bowl for my cereal when I ended up dropping it on my toe and the bowl broke in two. Then when I was pouring milk into my bowl I got it all down the front of me. Only then did I realize that the milk had gone bad so now I smelled like rotten milk and was covered in chunks of it.

I went back up the stairs to take a shower so I wouldn't go around school smelling like bad milk all day and realized that I bought the wrong shampoo. I only realized it when I was finished using it and I started to get hives all over me from an allergic reaction.

After that I was brushing my teeth and ended up dropping my toothbrush down the toilet. When I leaned over to retrieve it, I accidentally hit the handle and my toothbrush was flushed away. On the way down it clogged the toilet so I was trying to fix it when the water from the toilet shot up and sprayed everywhere. Unfortunately, my head had been in the way so it was mostly all over me.

I changed again and hurried out the door to my truck when I tripped over the doorstep. My stuff went flying everywhere and all of my papers got soaked from the rain. Not to mention the fact that I was soaked and caked in mud. I was also sore all over from falling so much. The wind started to blow my papers away and I rushed after them trying to catch them only to fall down a few more times.

I didn't have time to change again so I got into my truck and headed off to school. About half way there a deer decided to run across the street and I nearly crashed into a tree trying to avoid the stupid thing. I drove carefully the rest of the way to school only to find out that there were no more parking spaces left.

I parked all the way at the end of the lot and had to walk the rest of the way. Since there was only five minutes to spare until class started and I needed to get to the bathroom, I ran. I ended up tripping again and becoming even more soaked. Everybody in the lot started pointing and laughing at me. I got up ignoring them as best I could and rushed to the nearest bathroom.

Once in there I had done my best to wash all of the mud off of me and mostly succeeded. Unfortunately, I was still soaked all the way through. I ended up rushing to class and getting there two seconds before the bell rang. The teacher gave me a weird look and went to start class. Everyone else in the room pointed at me and started whispering to their friends who would laugh. I tried to pay attention and take notes but it wasn't helping all that much.

All of my other classes were the same way as well and by the time lunch came around I decided I would eat in one of the bathroom stalls. I dropped most of my food on the floor so ended up becoming hungry on top of being still soaking wet.

Now I was heading to my bio class since lunch was over. I groaned when I remembered that Tanya was in this class. So much for trying to be ignored. She was Queen of the popular kids, the official mean girl of the school. She was always being mean to everyone and yet everybody still loved her. Now that is something I will never understand. Sure she was pretty, but she was out to destroy everybody's lives.

I walked into the room and took my usual seat by myself in the back left hand corner of the room. I sunk into my chair hoping that Tanya wasn't here yet. I looked around and saw that my wish had been granted and she wasn't here yet. Unfortunately, she would be here soon. I sighed to myself and started twirling a strand of my mahogany hair around my finger as I waited.

I watched as she waltzed into the room and braced myself for whatever was about to come. Whatever it was, it was not going to be good. I waited and it didn't come. She didn't even look at me. I watched as she threw a flirtatious look over her shoulder and I looked to the doorway curiously to see who was there.

I turned my head and I felt myself freeze in shock. There stood the singular most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on. He was so perfect people could mistake him for an angel. He was as pale as paper and had the most beautiful shade of reddish brown hair. It was tousled and messy like he had just rolled out of bed. From what I could see he had sharp cheekbones and a perfectly shaped nose. He was giving a faint smile but he wasn't looking at Tanya. He was focusing on the teacher Mr. Banner. He looked like he was well toned from what I could see. From where I sat on the other side of the room, I could not see his eyes and for some reason this made me sad.

He walked over to the teacher more gracefully then I had ever seen anyone walk before. He started talking to the teacher and I looked around the room to see that everyone was staring at him slightly awed. That meant I wasn't the only who noticed how amazingly beautiful he was. I leaned back and started twirling my hair between my fingers again. I bit my lip and stared at the table. If all of these people liked him then I would never have a chance with him.

I looked up and saw him looking at me curiously. I blushed furiously and looked down again. I heard the teacher say my name and I looked up to see that he was pointing at the seat next to mine. I realized that the seat next to mine was the only one open in the room. Poor boy. He would have to sit with me, the outcast.

He started walking towards the desk when Tanya stopped him. She whispered something in his ear while smirking at me and he gave her a funny look. I didn't hear what it was even though she was seated right in front of me. I blushed some more and looked down knowing that whatever she said to him was not good. It never was with her.

I heard the chair next to me pull back and saw out of the corner of my eye that the boy placed his books on the table. I kept my gaze down afraid to look at him.

"Excuse me miss" a velvety musical voice said next to me "But I would like to introduce myself."

I looked up at him surprised by the sound of his voice. It was even better than what I would have imagined it to be. It was definitely the voice of an angel. Now that he was closer I could see that he had a shocking pair of emerald green eyes. I thought I was going to get lost in them. I also noticed that he had amazingly beautiful full lips that made you just want to kiss them. They were turned up into a slight crooked smile that made my heart beat a little faster.

"I am Edward" he said politely, sticking his hand out for mine.

"I'm Bella" I told him slightly dazzled and reached my hand out for his too before realizing that I was still soaking wet.

I winced and pulled my hand back looking away. No way would I infect his perfectness with my dirtiness. I felt a blush in my cheeks and just stared at my book trying to hold back tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I looked over and saw him leaning closer towards me. The smile was gone from his lips and now his eyes held nothing but worry. Why would he be worried for me?

"Yeah, fine" I told him trying to smile reassuringly.

I failed miserably having it come out watery and weak. This appeared to make him even more worried and I looked away again. Luckily, Mr. Banner started class then. He started passing out worksheets and told us that we could wither work individually or with partners on it. Tanya immediately whipped around and gave Edward a dazzling smile.

"Would you like to work with me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure" he replied glancing at me worriedly while I just looked away to avoid his gaze.

"Oh don't worry about the loser" Tanya stated wrinkling up her nose in disgust "She prefers to work by herself anyway."

I concentrated as hard as I could on my worksheet completely ignoring what they were doing. I really hated Tanya. I finished my worksheet before everyone else and started doodling on the corners of my paper. They were nothing special, just swirls and odd sorts of shapes all over the place.

The bell rang to go to the next class and I quickly got my stuff together. I got up and didn't notice that Tanya's foot was sticking out to trip me. I slammed into the ground full force knocking the wind out of me. I just laid there listening to everyone laughing at me as I waited for my breath to come back.

"What's the matter Swan?" I heard Tanya sneer "Can't you walk?"

Everyone started laughing harder and I shut my eyes tight to keep the tears from leaking out. This was such a bad day. I was going to have so many bruises tomorrow it was ridiculous.

"I think you are all jerks" hissed a smooth silky voice menacingly "How can you do that to someone?"

"Well it's not like she is anyone important" Tanya retorted "She's just the Swan girl. It's not like it matters."

"I'm sure it matters to her" he snapped.

I noticed that everyone had gone completely silent. I got my breath back but I decided to remain on the floor. I wanted to hear what would happen next.

"You make it sound like you care about what happens to her" Tanya said surprised and disgusted "But you are too damn hot to be with her."

Everything was silent for a moment and I cracked my eyes open to see what was going on. Edward was standing over me glaring at Tanya in a way that scared the snot out of me. Everyone else around the room was frozen and Tanya was looking at Edward in disbelief. She shook her head and flounced away out of the room. Everyone else let out there breathe and started chattering away about what just happened as they also exited the room. Edward relaxed his position and kneeled down beside me.

"Are you alright?" he asked with deep concern.

I stared at him in disbelief. No one had ever done anything like that for me before. Why was this boy any different? What did he want?

"Why did you do that?" I asked surprised.

He gave me a funny look as I sat up so that our faces were level.

"Why do you let people do that to you?" he asked sounding slightly angry.

"Because I am a nobody, like Tanya said" I replied shrugging.

His eyes softened as he stared at me.

"But your not a nobody" he said shaking his head slightly.

"Yes I am" I told him "Now would you be kind enough to tell me why you did that. You completely ruined your reputation by helping me you know."  
"Who cares about my reputation" he said exasperatedly "Nobody should be treated like that."

It was my turn to give him a funny look.

"Now will you please tell if you are alright" he said irritated.

"I'm fine" I told him.

He gave me a questioningly look and I sighed.

"I've had worse" I told him.

His eyes narrowed and he looked towards the door.

"It wasn't them" I told him quietly regaining his attention "I am just a natural klutz. You should have seen what I did this morning.

I winced as I remembered all of the falling that I had done this morning. The bell rang and we both looked at the clock in surprise.

"Oh no" I squeaked "I'm late for class."

I winced as I reached over to grab my books.

"I'll get that" Edward said softly scooping my books up effortlessly before I could protest.

He stood up still holding my books and held his other hand out to help me up. I sighed and reached for his hand. As soon as I did I felt like and electric current went through us. I saw surprise flit across Edward's features and I nearly let go. He held my hand tighter however and pulled me up off the floor. I stumbled into him and he held me to his chest while I regained my balance. I blushed and stepped away.

Something flitted across Edward's features again but it was so quick this time that I didn't know what it was. I held my hands out for my books but Edward just shook his head and walked to the door. I sighed and started to follow after him. I winced every time I took a step forward and Edward noticed.

"I am taking you to the nurse" he told me sternly "Why didn't you tell me that it hurt that much before?"

"Its fine Edward" I told him sighing "I am just a little sore."

I started heading in the direction of my next class but Edward grabbed onto the back of my sweatshirt.

"Hey" I cried.

"I told you that I am taking you to the nurse" Edward all but growled.

"Fine" I huffed realizing that I was not going to win.

He smiled at me triumphantly before grabbing my hand and leading me to the nurse's office. Again, I felt that electric shock when his hand touched mine. I reveled in the warmth of his hand. It felt so good for his long pale fingers to be wrapped around mine.

He led me into the nurse's office and she glanced over at me unsurprised.

"What is it this time, miss Swan?" she asked causing me to blush and Edward to raise his eyebrows at me before turning to the nurse.

"Someone tripped her and now she is wincing every time she moves" he told the nurse while I just scowled at him "I was wondering if you could take a look at her."  
"Of course" the nurse said sighing "But I need you to leave the room."

"Certainly" Edward replied releasing his hand from mine.

He walked out of the room and I turned to the nurse.

"I'm fine really" I tried to persuade her only managing in having her roll her eyes at me.

"Please remove your sweatshirt" she commanded.

I sighed but did as she asked. She looked at my arms and her eyes were alarmed. She asked me to lift up my shirt so she could see my ribs and that just caused her to be even more alarmed.

"Are you sure you're not being abused?" she asked horrified by the bruises all over my body.

"I fell a few other times today to" I told her wincing "I'm not exactly having the best day."

"Well alright but you might want to get those checked out and take it easy" the nurse told me "You should probably go home."

"What about my classes?" I asked horrified.

"Last period is almost over anyone dear" she told me kinder now "I will be sure to let them know that you and your friend there were with me."

She opened the door and I stepped outside to find Edward there waiting for me. He looked slightly anxious but less so when he saw me. I scowled at him and he seemed to relax a little. The nurse handed me a note.

"Give this to the secretary, Ms. Cope" she told me "It will excuse you from your last period class."

"Okay" I said as I started walking.

Edward came up beside me.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked seriously.

"I have a ton of bruises that I should probably get looked at" I told him sighing.

"So nothing's broken or fractured or anything?" he asked sounding slightly relieved.

"No" I said rolling my eyes "It's just a bunch of bruises."

I handed Ms. Cope the slip and she nodded. Edward and I both walked to the door to the parking lot and I saw that it was raining even harder. I stood under the eave and looked around uneasily. Edward produced an umbrella from his backpack and looked at me curiously. I bit my lip and looked away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me under the umbrella with him. There was that electric current again. I felt like lightning was running through my veins.

"Where is your car?" he asked smiling at me.

"All the way at the end of the lot" I told him.

"Well mine is right there" he said pointing in front of us at a shiny silver Volvo "Why don't I give you a ride to your car so you don't get soaked again?"

"Sure" I said really not liking the idea of getting wet again.

He walked me to the passenger side door and held it open for me to get in.

"Thank you" I said gratefully.

"Your welcome" he said giving me a dazzling crooked smile that made my heart speed up and my mind to go completely blank.

He got in the driver's side and turned the car on. He turned on the heat and I sighed contentedly. He headed for the end of the lot as a familiar piece of music started to flow out of his speakers.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked surprised.

"You know Debussy?" he asked in disbelief.

"Only my favorites" I told him.

"It's one of my favorites too" he murmured.

"That's my truck" I said pointing.

He stopped and turned to me with a slight crease between his eyes.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"Only if you want to" I replied confused.

He reached out and grabbed my hand before bringing it to his lips. My whole hand felt like it was on fire from where it touched me. Only it was a good sort of burning.

"Bye Bella" he said smiling his dazzling crooked smile "See you tomorrow."

"See you Edward" I replied breathlessly before fumbling out of his car and over to my truck.

I got in and turned it one. I immediately put the heat on and then turned to watch as he drove away. I drove home content in myself and ended up flopping onto my bed happily. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

**A/N: That was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. I hope you all like it. Review please. ******


	2. Bliss

Bliss

**A/N: This happens after Breaking Dawn. It's not very long but I still thought it was cute and funny so I threw it in here. Hope you enjoy. ******

I smiled contentedly as I lay Nessie down for a nap in Edward and mine's room. I heard my lullaby start to drift through the Cullen mansion and smiled even wider. I followed the music down the stairs and to the love of my existence. We didn't have a piano at our little cottage because we were always here during the day anyway. Everyone else was off hunting. I didn't really mind. I loved my alone time with Edward.

I walked up behind Edward as quietly as possible and wound my arms around his neck. He looked up to give me my favorite crooked smile but still managed not to miss one key. I kissed him and then rested my chin on his shoulder. He turned back to face the piano and I closed my eyes, letting the beautiful melody drift through me.

When he was finished he pulled me down into his lap and kissed me passionately. I still couldn't get over how good this felt. I sighed happily and cuddled into his chest. He in turn, buried his nose in my hair and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen" he murmured lovingly.

I felt his breath on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. I smiled and pressed my lips to his again.

"I love you too" I murmured.

We both stayed like that for awhile until the door opened and Alice walked into the room followed closely by Emmett and the rest of the family.

"Aww how cute" Alice teased us.

"Get a room" Emmett boomed.

"We have one thank you" Edward said glaring at them for interrupting us.

"Leave them be" Esme scolded everyone before shuffling them out of the room.

We cuddled for a little while longer until we heard a loud bang from somewhere upstairs.

"Emmett?!" Alice screeched "What did you do to my closet?!"

"What makes you think it was me?" he shouted back.

We sighed and got up to go see what was going on. That was our family for you.

**A/N: Sorry that it is so short. Please review! ******


	3. The Tree House

**A/N: So I just randomly was thinking about tree houses and got this really cute idea. I hope that you enjoy it. 8D**

The Tree House

"Hurry up Bella, sweetie!" my mom Renee called from our kitchen.

"Coming mom!" I called back studying myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a midnight blue shirt, True Religion jeans, and midnight blue converses. My hair was its usual unruly mess so I decided to throw it up into a pony tail. My pale skin contrasted poorly with my dark hair and my chocolate brown eyes were boring. I was plain even if I was trying otherwise. I sighed knowing that it wouldn't get any better than this and rushed down the stairs to my mom. My father, Charlie was at work so we decided to go visit our good friends the Masen's.

We got outside to see that it was actually not raining for once. It was so surprising since we lived in the rainiest place in the continental US: Forks, Washington. She quickly drove to their house and parked in the driveway. Once she was parked I quickly got out of the car and started hurrying towards the door. It started opening before I got there and my eyes met with the emerald green pools of my best friend. He smiled his dazzling crooked smile at me and I tripped. Over what, I have no idea.

I braced myself for contact with the ground but instead felt two warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning, Bella" Edward greeted laughing and pulling my back to my feet.

"Hey" I answered blushing.

Edward had been my best friend since we were little and I have loved him for a few years now. It had started off as just a crush but turned into so much more for me. Obviously, he was my best friend though so I didn't want to ruin that with my stupid feelings that he would most likely never return. He was too perfect for someone like me.

First of all, he looked like a Greek God. He had the most captivating emerald green eyes that I had ever seen and the most dazzling crooked smile that would make any girl melt. He had a unique shade of bronze hair that always looked like he had just rolled out of bed. He was also an amazing piano player that composed his own songs. Not to mention that he had all of the prettiest girls at school throwing themselves at him. He didn't even seem to notice that though.

"You want to go to the old tree house?" he asked amused.

"Sure" I agreed smiling.

He smiled back and we started walking in peaceful silence. I noticed that we were so close that if I swung my arm it would brush against his. I had the urge to reach out and grab his hand but I avoided it. We got to the tree houses later and he motioned for me to go first. I started up the ladder but had to stop when my converse got stuck in one of the rope steps.

I started tugging but it would not come out. I could hear Edward chuckling his beautiful chuckle and I got distracted. I loosened my grip on the rope and slid down slightly getting slight rope burn on my hands. Edward immediately stopped and came over to help me. I saw a look of concern on his angelic face as he fiddled with the rope. He got my foot free and I started up the ladder. I got inside and waited for him to follow me up.

He came up and came over to sit next to me. I was studying the burns on my hand and he looked over.

"What's wrong with your hands?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing" I replied too quickly putting my hands behind my back.

He gave me a stern look and reached over to grab my hands. He reached around me to grab my hands and I felt my breath hitch at his closeness. I could feel his cool breath on my face and relished in the wonderful smell of it. He grabbed my hands and pulled them onto his lap. I missed his closeness already. He examined my hands with a frown and then sighed.

"Does this hurt?" he asked unhappily.

"Not really" I murmured avoiding his gaze.

He sighed again and clasped his hands over mine. The coolness of his skin made my burns feel a little better and I felt myself smile in relief. He looked at me confused and I just smiled reassuringly at him. He got a determined look in his eye and I frowned in confusion.

He started tracing the burn marks with his finger and I felt myself shiver in delight. I blushed realizing he noticed this. He smiled his crooked smile but there was something off in it. It looked like he was nervous or something. He locked his eyes with mine and slowly brought his hand up to my face. He cupped my cheek and I could feel myself lean into it. I closed my eyes and blushed.

I opened my eyes and saw a look of intensity in his. It dazzled me and I felt my mind go numb. A look of concern briefly flashed across his face before he lifted up his other hand to cup my other cheek. I blushed as he started to lean in closer to me.

"Bella?" he murmured nervously when his face was inches away from mine "I have something to tell you."

I nodded dumbly caught up in the intensity of his eyes.

"I…I think…that I might…uh…love you" he stuttered looking away like he was afraid that he was going to be rejected.

I froze surprised. Sure I knew that I loved him but I never in a million years would have thought that he loved me too. He looked up when he felt me freeze and removed his hands from my face. I frowned at the loss of contact.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Nothing, never mind" he said avoiding my gaze.

"No what did you say?" I asked reaching out and grabbing his hands in mine.

He looked down at our hands and took a deep breath. He still wouldn't look at me so I squeezed his hands in reassurance. He looked up into my eyes then and I could see just how nervous he was.

"I said I love you Bella" he whispered.

I felt a smile start to grow on my face and his eyes lit up a little bit.

"Really?" I asked breathlessly.

"With all my heart" he murmured.

I leaped at him and pressed my lips to his. He didn't respond at first because he was startled. When he realized what was happening he joined in enthusiastically. Our lips molded to each other and I realized that we fit perfectly together. Like two puzzle pieces. We pulled apart for air and I could see that he had huge goofy grin across his face. I am sure that mine didn't look any better.

"I love you too" I said happily and he pulled me in for another passionate kiss.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I want to know if I did that okay. I have never had a boyfriend or anything so I am making this entire thing up as I go along. If you review I will give you a preview of my next one shot Dinner Party. Thanks. 8D**


	4. Dinner Party

I was lounging on my bed reading my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, when my mother, Renee, walked into the room. I looked up at her and she smiled her childlike eyes full of excitement. I smiled back and took in what she was wearing. She had on a three quarter sleeve lilac dress that went down to her knees. She also had on a pair of lilac pumps to go along with it. Her hair was in curls framing her face.

"Bella" she said excitedly "The Cullen's will be here in two hours. Will you please let me do your hair and make up?"

She clasped her hands together and gave me the puppy dog pout that she knew I couldn't resist. I groaned and placed my book on my bedside table. She took this as a yes and went to grab her stuff. Before she exited the room she turned to me and told me to go take a shower while she set everything up. I sighed and got up to take a shower. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked into the bathroom. I stripped down and waited for the water to heat up before stepping inside. I relaxed and allowed the warm water to relax my knotted muscles.

As I massaged my strawberry shampoo into my hair I started to think about our guests. They were new to town and Renee wanted to make sure that they felt welcome here. The mother and father were Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle was a new doctor here in Forks hospital and was considered one of the best out there. His wife Esme was an interior decorator and was said to do extremely well at her job. Then I heard that they had three adopted kids named Alice, Edward, and Emmett. They were also said to recently have adopted their niece and nephew, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, after their parents died in a terrible accident. From what my mother said they were all about my age. Alice and Edward were said to be the same age as my while the other three were a year older. I had also heard that they were all together, as in girlfriend and boyfriend. The couples were said to be Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett. That meant that Edward was the only one alone amongst all these couples.

I finished washing and quickly stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back into my room. I saw Renee standing in front of my desk with a curling iron in hand and beaming. I walked over reluctantly and sat down in the desk chair. Renee wasted not time in getting to work on my hair. She stared curling it and when she was finished with that she put a large blue rose clip in my hair. She made it so that it pulled back the top part of my hair so that it was out of my face. The hair underneath was left loose.

She then moved onto getting out the make up. She put a small amount of blue eye shadow on my eyelids and some mascara on my eye lashes. She did not add any blush since I did that enough on my own anyway. She stepped back and took a look at me. She cocked her head to the side examining me for a minute and then broke out into a wide grin.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" she said happily coming over to kiss my forehead "I laid an outfit out for you on your bed. The guests should be here in five."

She smiled once more and then swept out of the room. I sighed before walking over to my bed. I saw that she laid out a blue cashmere sweater dress with black leggings and a pair of blue ballet flats. I sighed in relief when I saw the flats. I was enough of a klutz already without adding a pair of heels into the mix. I slid the outfit on and walked over to my full length mirror to appraise myself.

I looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw. The girl in the reflection was absolutely gorgeous. Her face was radiant and her outfit hugged all of her curves in the right place. She looked incredible. The doorbell rang and I rushed downstairs just as I heard my mother call "Bella dear, could you get that?" from the kitchen.

I tripped on the last step but managed to grab the railing before I met the floor. I continued over to the door and pulled it open. There I saw a beautiful couple standing with warm smiles on their faces. She had caramel colored hair that framed her face and warm hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink quarter length sleeve shirt with a white skirt that went down to her knees. She also had white pumps on her feet.

The man looked like a movie star standing there. He had blonde hair and intelligent gray eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants. I assumed that these two were Carlisle and Esme. He had his arm wrapped around the women's waist. It's then that I noticed the people behind them.

There was small pixie like girl standing next to a rather tall blonder gentleman. Then there was a blonder supermodel standing next to a burly bodybuilder. Then I noticed a Greek God standing a little further away from them.

The pixie like girl was wearing a black halter dress that looked really good on her. She was wearing black pumps to go with it. Her hair was short, black and spiky but she managed to pull it off. She was smiling happily and her ice blue eyes showed her excitement.

The boy next to her had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was smiling and there was something about him that seemed extremely calming. He had on a black dress shirt and dress pants. His arm was wrapped around the small pixie like girls shoulders. I assumed this was Alice and Jasper.

The girl who looked like a super model had a bored expressing on her face. Her violet eyes were looking elsewhere. She had on a red v-neck spaghetti strap dress. She had on black pumps with red covering the bottom of them. Her blonde hair waved gently down to her lower back.

The body builder standing next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist was smiling at me. He had a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. He was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants. I assumed that these two were Rosalie and Emmett.

The last boy was looking off into the distance behind the house like he didn't understand why he was here. He had bronze colored hair that was messed up like bed head. His eyes were a deep emerald green color and I desperately wanted him to look at me so that I could see them better. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hello" I greeted them smiling politely "I am Bella Swan. Would you please come in?"

"Thank you dear" Esme answered still smiling "I am Esme and this is my husband Carlisle.

I couldn't help but smile back before they stepped into the house. Next up was who I was guessing was Alice and Jasper. She walked up to me practically bouncing.

"I'm Alice" she said in an extremely bubbly tone "And this is my boyfriend Jasper. I just know you and me are going to be the best of friends."

She surprised me by pulling me into a hug before walking inside. Rosalie and Emmett followed them inside. Edward turned and looked to see that they had all gone inside before walking over to the door as well. He looked at me for the first time and looked startled. I crooked grin overtook his face and I felt myself blushing. He kept smiling as he walked past me to join the others.

I followed along behind and walked into the dining room where I saw Charlie standing with his arm wrapped around Renee.

"Welcome Esme and Carlisle" Renee greeted brightly "This is my husband Charlie and our daughter Bella."

Alice turned to smile at me and Edward looked over at me. Jasper nodded in my direction and Emmett winked. I felt my eyebrows rise at that one. Rose just looked at her nails.

"Hello Renee dear" Esme greeted warmly "It's good to see you today. These are our children Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward."

Renee beamed at them all and Charlie politely smiled. Then Renee gestured for everyone to take a seat. Her and Charlie sat at the head of the table. Carlisle and Esme sat across from them. Jasper sat to the right of Esme and Emmett sat down next to him. Rose sat down next to Emmett and I sat down across from her. Alice sat down across from Jasper and Edward took the seat between her and me.

We started eating and everyone started their own conversations. The adults were talking as well as the couples. Edward and I were the only ones not talking. He turned to me with his crooked smile and stuck out his hand. I was slightly dazzled.

"My name is Edward" he said with a velvety voice.

"Bella" I answered frazzled placing my hand in his and blushing.

I felt an electric shock rush through me and jumped in surprise. Edward looked slightly startled as well but was still smiling. We both let go and went back to eating.

"So" he started "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked blushing.

"Why don't you start with your favorite color?"

"It changes from day to day."

"What is it today?" he asked.

His emerald green eyes looked so intense that I was slightly dazzled again.

"Green" I blurted out blushing.

He looked at me questioningly and I averted my eyes away from him.

"Why is it green today?" he asked curiously.

I sighed. "It'sthecolorofyoureyes" I rushed out as quietly as possible hoping that he would not be able to catch that.

I avoided looking at him and I knew that my face was bright red.

"Oh wow you're the color of a lobster Bella" I heard Emmett boom.

I kept my gaze down and could feel myself getting even redder. I heard a smack followed by an "Ow Rosie."

Everyone went back to their own conversations and I was just picking at my food. I felt someone right next to me and there was a cool breath lowing onto my ear.

"Bella" a velvety voice murmur in my ear causing me to shiver.

He chuckles briefly and then continued.

"Would you like to know my favorite color?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Chocolate brown" he murmured "I just realized today that it was the warmest color that I have ever seen. Do you want to know how I came to that conclusion?"

"Yes" I breathed.

"It's the color of your eyes" he whispered.


End file.
